mazerunnerfandomcom-20200222-history
Teresa Agnes
Teresa Agnes (originally named Deedee) was a Glader and a creator of the maze with Thomas. Said to be named after Mother Teresa. Biography ''The Kill Order A year after the sun flare incident, Deedee was living in a village with a large group of people, including her parents. When The Flare began to spread, everyone in her village shunned and abandoned her when they found out she was immune to the virus, believing her to be a demon of some sort. The Maze Runner The day after Thomas arrives Teresa shows up unconscious in the box. This is a huge shock to the Gladers because she is the first female to ever come to the Glade. At first she is believed to be dead by the other Gladers until she sits up and declares "Everything is going to change" before falling back into an unconscious state. The Gladers find a message in her right fist from the Creators that reads 'She's the last one. Ever.' She spends the next several days in a coma. When she finally wakes up she writes on her arm 'Wicked is good'. The Gladers don't trust her and they throw her in the Slammer. She and Thomas form a bond and talk to each other telepathically. When the Gladers escape the Glade she, along with Thomas and Chuck , turn off the Grievers. After they get moved to a new building by WICKED, she is put into a seperate room from the rest of the boys. Teresa is last seen taken to the room, but later speaks telepathically with Thomas. The Scorch Trials When Thomas wakes up the next day he can't find Teresa. WICKED moved Teresa to Group B. Teresa pretends to betray Thomas throughout the book, Thomas is confused and hates Teresa as he doesn't know that she was forced to betray him. Aris Jones also has a part to play in this forced betrayal. Newt and Minho and Thomas irrationally refuse to forgive her even though she did it because she didn't want Thomas to die. Brenda was very jealous of Teresa because she knew that Teresa was a better person for Thomas than she was. The Death Cure'' Thomas feels anger towards her but still wants to be her friend. Rat Man gives the Gladers and the girls from Group B the option to get their memory back. Teresa automatically knows she will and tries to convince the others. She also says "WICKED is good,". It is revealed that she and the others broke out and forced a pilot to take them to Denver after they get their memory back. People from the Right Arm reunite Teresa with Brenda, Harriet, Jorge, Sonya, Minho, and Thomas. She tells Thomas she thought he was in the woods and she did look for him. She is found in the Maze with hundreds of other Immunes put there by WICKED. When escaping, Grievers activate and one sucks her into its flesh; Thomas then saves her. After a braul with WICKED members, an explosion goes off and the ceiling start to break. Teresa pushes Thomas out of the way of one and gets crushed instead, with her face and arm sticking out. She tells Tom, "Me... too," "I only ever... cared for..." Thomas is then pulled away, leaving her as she dies.YAY! She dies! Appearance Teresa Is described as very beautiful, and about fifteen years old. She is described in The Maze Runner as being "thin, but not too small," "roughly five and a half feet," with "burning blue eyes," and with skin that is "pale, white as pearls." She has silky "tar black hair," with "long legs," and "perfect pink lips." Mazerunner-teresastill.jpg Gladers thomasteresa.png Teresa Character Still.png Newt and Teresa.png Teresa 1.jpg Teresa 2.jpg Teresa Slammer.jpg Teresa 3.jpg Teresa Whoaa.jpg WCKD Teresa.jpg Identity Teresa.JPG Thomas & Teresa.jpg Category:Characters Category:Gladers Category:Deceased Category:Immunes Category:The Maze Runner Characters Category:Group A Category:The Scorch Trials Characters Category:The Death Cure Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Kill Order characters Category:Title Category:Equivalences